As it Should Be
by lessxordinary
Summary: Yazoo is frustrated and Kadaj is absolutely blind to how he feels about his younger brother. When Yazoo finally makes his move, how will he put a lifetime of emotion into just one night? KadajxYazoo Yaoi Lemon


There was a throbbing back beat where they were. There was writhing bodies, black leather and sweaty skin. There were stars in his eyes, and bright lights flashing and burning into his mind. And there he was. Him, with his all-too-familiar silver hair, green-mako eyes, and pale skin. Him in his black leather, clinging shamelessly tight onto those snake-bone hips. Him, dancing like some night-club whore, pressing and grinding against the taller man behind him, the young brunette girl before him. His eyes half-closed, a slight smile on those tempting lips.

Yazoo took a long drink.

At this point, he wasn't even sure what he was drinking. He never drank much, and this evening had been no exception, but frustration and jealousy was leaving him distracted, ignoring everything around him. Loz, who was normally his companion in vexations and troubles, was being absolutely no help. In fact, if Yazoo had, for one second, taken his eyes off the vision in black before him, he would have noticed that Loz wasn't even visible any longer. But, luckily, Yazoo didn't. Couldn't.

His own silver hair fell around his shoulders, fell onto the table. Obnoxious, that. His green eyes watched his brother, and cursed everything. He couldn't even pinpoint why he was so angry. He loved Kadaj, certainly. He knew that, could accept that. And it seemed... sometimes, it seemed, that Kadaj cared. Maybe a little? Loz thought he did, but then again Loz was straight. Loz was... Get-me-some-beef-and-a-beer-and-a-porno-mag straight. Yazoo let his head fall, rather painfully, onto the tabletop. 'This is the kind of help I get.' He thought, morosely.

He couldn't pull his eyes away for long, however. It was too good, too painful. Everything about Kadaj affected him this way. Yazoo's thoughts drifted again, watching Kadaj. He could have watched Kadaj forever, really. Watched Kadaj move, speak, breath. Watching Kadaj hate and kill and rage. Watching Kadaj flirt and slide and suggest. Watching Kadaj miserable and crying and hopeless. Watching Kadaj laugh and play and smirk. It was all beautiful, fascinating... and painful. Because, even though Kadaj professed his love, Kadaj thought of him as a brother, a companion. Nothing more, ever. Every time... 'I love you, Kadaj.''I love you too, Yazoo.' But he never meant it, always in jest. Kadaj just didn't get it.

So, as usual, Yazoo had to resign himself to watching. Watching his gorgeous, flawless younger brother grind against that guy in the blue vest, with his rippling muscles and short, jet-black hair, moving against that brown-haired girl with the full bosom and tiny waist. Both things that he could never be, not even for Kadaj. He was just this awkward, stuck in the middle sort of... thing. Certainly, his anatomy was male enough, but really? He glanced down self-consciously at his own slim body. Kadaj tended to like truly masculine male lovers... and his females were always curvaceous and soft. Bother.

Yazoo resisted the urge to sigh audibly, his eyes continuing to trail after Kadaj like some injured dog. But, slowly, the self-loathing of prior thoughts started to dissipate, like it usually did. Replaced with something more... more tangible. Because that son of a bitch behind Kadaj had whispered something in his ear, and that something had caused Kadaj to laugh. A real laugh, the kind that only Yazoo's sarcasm or Loz's childishness could summon. The laugh that Yazoo lived for, knew all too well. When Kadaj would tilt his head back ever so slightly, his lips parted in mirth, his eyes closed. Even though Yazoo couldn't hear it over the pounding music, he could see the laugh. And he did not want to share.

He stood, silently fuming. This was going too far.

Kadaj's eyes flitted over to rest on Yazoo for a moment, an eyebrow raised ever so slightly as he danced, still smiling, before shaking his head slightly and turning away. Yazoo had been acting so... weird lately. They had fun, didn't they? This whole thing had been Yazoo's idea anyway... well, not entirely. Kadaj liked a night out even better than Yazoo did, but he never wanted to suggest that they take a night off. It made him feel... dirty, somehow. Like he wasn't devoted to Mother, wasting time like this. But once he was at some club, hot bodies against his, he always felt a little better. Normally, so did Yazoo.

Normally, Yazoo would be dancing as well. Hell, the pair could even grind together! That usually got things pretty steamy. Gay men, as well as the fruit flies (girls who think guys kissing is cute), were always fascinated. And it was fun. They were serious about it for just long enough, gyrating and pushing and moving, and then he'd laugh, and Yazoo would laugh, and they'd break off. And it was fine. Then Kadaj would go back to whoever he'd met, and Yazoo would retreat to some select young man, or men, and everything would be fine.

But tonight, Yazoo was being stupid. Sitting there, sulking, brooding. Nursing that drink that Kadaj hadn't even seen him touch. Sending him those intense little glances from across the room, his slitted-eyes burning into Kadaj's back. Ugh. It was annoying, really. Relatively carefree, Kadaj enjoyed, once in a while, having a good time. But when he was, he wanted to fully enjoy it. After all, he figured, once they did find mother, he would have absolutely no free time whatsoever. So... might as well enjoy it while it lasts, right?

That burning, tight sensation in his side became even fiercer, and he turned to see that Yazoo was now standing. His eyes seared into Kadaj's, daring him, absolutely daring him, to look away. Well, Kadaj wouldn't, couldn't, tear his eyes from that pair that were so hauntingly similar. His brother's face was intense, determined. There was a hint of anger around those electric eyes, and his gaze was stone-hard. Then Yazoo was no longer standing. He was walking. Walking in his long, graceful strides to where Kadaj was standing.

Drawn by those eyes, Kadaj took a few unwilling steps forward, shoulder's slumped slightly as if to avoid some blow, like he was guilty of something. His dance partners let him leave, retreating into the crowd. Kadaj opened his mouth to speak, his eyes confused as to why Yazoo looked so furious, so concentrated. "Yaz-" But his elder brother simply gave him a look, a glance that so startled the younger man that it sent Kadaj, the ever verbose, into a state of verbal shock. His sentence frazzled out as quickly as it had started.

Yazoo's hand, gloved in matching black leather, held tightly onto Kadaj's. Forcefully. The slimmer, taller man pulled him out of the dingy club, out through the even dingier bar, and into a closed hallway by the restrooms, leading into the hotel they'd decided to stay at for the evening. Kadaj trailed after him, attempting not to trip over his own feet. He couldn't protest, however, couldn't deny Yazoo anything. After all... Yazoo so rarely asked for anything, it seemed cruel to not let him have his way. Not that Kadaj cared about morales, much. But when it came to Yazoo... Well, Yazoo was different.

Once they reached the quieter expanse of yellowing cream wall-paper, Yazoo's hands found their way to Kadaj's shoulders, and pressed him against the wall. Kadaj looked at him in curious concern, the throbbing beat still making it hard to hear. But it was slightly quieter in the flickering light of the hallway, the dying fluorescent bulbs, so Yazoo settled for it.

"Ya... Yazoo?" Kadaj questioned, hesitantly at first. Then, as Yazoo looked down at the floor, his silver hair falling over his face, shielding those hypnotic eyes from view, Kadaj felt his old confidence returning. "Yazoo, what are you doing?" He stated, paternally, like someone, exasperated, humoring a child. "Really, wh-" He was cut off, because Yazoo was looking at him again. Never before had his brother had the ability to freeze him mid-sentence due to a look, but now he had, apparently, attained that power. If there was some rare materia that granted this talent, Kadaj was wishing very strongly that he had heard of it before this point. As Kadaj was pondering this matter, he was very effectively distracted by Yazoo doing something completely out of the ordinary. Something so startling that it took Kadaj several long moments to regain his breathing pattern at all, let alone coherent thought.

Yazoo kissed him. Simple as that.

Lifted his head, leaned down slightly, and kissed him. Velvet lips moved against Kadaj's, fierce, demanding. Terrified to be rejected.

For a few moments, Kadaj was in a daze. His mind was humming some incoherent vowel... it sounded a lot like 'uhhhh'. He could almost picture the elevator music playing in the empty cavern of his brain, his mind on pause. His mouth hesitantly, slowly, began to respond. He was lost in the fact that Yazoo was kissing him, kissing him with so much need and desire that Kadaj was surprised it was his same soft, subtle, refined older brother. Hm. That was a thought. It was his older brother. Incest? Did Kadaj do incest?

A warm body pressed up against his, and a tongue slid into his mouth.

Oh, yeah. He did do incest.

This point decided, Kadaj felt infinitely better with himself. He let his arms snake around Yazoo's torso, holding him tightly. Possessively.

Yazoo's heart leaped in his chest. His soul soared, his mind jumped rope, his liver played hop-scotch, his throat did the Hokey-Pokey. For several moments, kisses and soft breaths filled the dim, greasy hallway. For several moments, nothing was said, no one spoke. Then they broke the kiss, and Kadaj's head rested against Yazoo's shoulder. "Mm... Yazoo..." He breathed, softly, purring into the older sibling's ear. "Yazoo... Yazoo, what the hell was that for?" Kadaj said, angrily, pushing his brother back slightly and straightening from where he'd been leaning against the wall. His eyes were fierce, suspicious, almost. He didn't want to be led on, didn't want to do something stupid that could never be undone. Because he loved his brother like, well... a brother. And if it went further... He would be in love with his brother, and it could never go back, he knew. And he would pine, and suffer. If Yazoo didn't love him... Kadaj channeled his doubt as anger, direct at the instigator of the confusion.

Yazoo met his gaze with soft lips, pink from their kissing, and down-cast, uncertain eyes. "I... Kadaj... I love you." He stressed the word love. "You are... you are the only person that matters to me. Besides Mother, of course. You are my world, and everything I think or do somehow brings me back to you and I- I love you. And if you-" Kadaj cut him off with a swift gesture of his hand. Kadaj smiled faintly, fears removed, light-heartedly. He leaned against the wall, infuriatingly coy, deliciously understanding and pleased. With that smirk on his lips he eyed his brother. "Yazoo... I know. I just wanted to hear you say it." His eyes opened slightly, slitted pupils dilating. False confidence, even though he had been filled with doubt just moments before.

He drew a short breath, smirking. "The only thing I want to know-" Kadaj stated, taking a few steps toward where Yazoo had stumbled after being pushed back. "...is why-" The last step. And then a sudden movement, grabbing his brother's neck, pulling him so they were eye to eye. One leg pressed surely between Yazoo's, and the devil was on Kadaj's lips. "...you waited so long." Then Kadaj's lips collided with his, crashing like waves on the sand. And Kadaj's hands were in his hair, and on his body, and Kadaj was smirking like he did, and his lips were evil, pure evil... But damn, he looked so good.

Yazoo knew it was a bad sign when he started referring to Kadaj's lips as evil. That had started... what... four years ago? Five? He wasn't sure anymore. 'Body parts cannot be evil, Yazoo. Nor can they have personalities.' But god, Kadaj's lips did have personality. And Kadaj even tasted good... Like something rare. Something reserved for special occasions. It made Yazoo feel like a child, again, or how he imagined normal children with normal families felt, when it was a holiday.

Yazoo would have been content to stay there, making out in the hallway for all the world to see, for ever. For eternity, if Kadaj had wanted. He was so happy, so... satisfied. Deliriously happy, almost. But Kadaj, unfortunately, or fortunately, wasn't satisfied. "Yazoo. I want you." And his eyes burned, burned like twin fires. Spoiled child he was, he deserved the best. Deserved whatever he wanted, couldn't be denied or refused. Because that was how it was, always had been. Yazoo was always going to give in, and Kadaj was always going to get his way. Easy enough to see, neither one quite minded this arrangement.

"I want you so bad it hurts." The young thing whispered into his older brother's ear, hand moving lower on his lover's body. His mouth lovingly, enchanted-ly, brushed against Yazoo's skin, jaw, like he was hypnotized by the other's pale skin, seeing it for the first time. Yazoo was suddenly against a wall, Kadaj's hands roaming randomly, playfully, across his leather-covered skin. Same fascinated expression on his face, enraptured. "I want you. And I want to do things to you... Want to hear you scream my name." His gloved hand brushed silver bangs from Yazoo's face.

Kadaj sounded like a song. His words sounded like lyrics from the song Yazoo had been listening to for years, the song of his life, his world. Captured in simple vowels and consonants by the boy, the man, that was his brother, his lover, his world, his captor, his savior... Everything. His whole life, bound up in the words that fell like pale, glistening rain through that dingy hallway.

"Would you do that for me, Yazoo? My beautiful older brother..." The silver-haired deviant's hands were getting more daring, however. His words were becoming secondary only to his hands. "I know you want me too. It's natural, though." Natural? Yes, loving Kadaj was natural... But damn his hand! Moving up and down Yazoo's thigh with that distracted manner, perfectly aware how high it was getting him. Yazoo was hot and bothered in the dark hallway. He was nervous, but Kadaj's voice was laced with danger and promise. His breath and hands and hips and eyes and lips...

Kadaj's voice, low and sultry, barely above a whisper, was racing through Yazoo's mind. His words were meaningless, dirty. Things he wanted to do to him, promises of pain and bliss, beautiful, soft whisperings that made Yazoo's heart pound. His god, demanding sacrifice in his own brutal, beautiful way. "-senseless. God, I want to get you out of these clothes and-" Kadaj was so wordy. As delicious as it sounded, the younger man was getting annoying. And Yazoo was uncomfortably turned on for the light and bodies of the nightclub who could walk in at any moment. Kadaj's lips brushed his, gently. "Yazoo, I asked you a question."

"Oh?" "Foolish brother." Kadaj reprimanded, playfully. "What if I don't want to ask again?""Ah... Kadaj, you wouldn't do th-""Oh, yes I would." "Mm." Yazoo bit his lip, perplexed. But Kadaj was still smiling, smirking like the devil he was. His lips lingered a breath away from Yazoo's, eying the other's mouth like it was some tantalizing new materia or weapon in a shop. Something he wanted, needed. Was going to get. And even though Yazoo hated feeling objectified, for Kadaj, that natural aversion was over-looked. Because he knew, knew somehow, Kadaj loved him too. And it was okay to use someone you loved, wasn't it? Somehow, for Kadaj, it was. Give anything to make him happy... yes, that was the unspoken rule, unspoken between him and Loz.

And Yazoo wanted to fuck him too.

"Do you want me Yazoo? All the things I could do to you... Have you begging for more." Kadaj smirked. Confidence, confidence seemed natural on him. He wasn't bragging: He was stating facts, they both knew. "-better than human lovers...They get tired so easily..."Kadaj commented, his words easy, breathing against Yazoo's lips and jaw and cheek. The idea of having a lover who wouldn't get tired, wouldn't yield to the unnatural stamina of these beings whose very essence was the powerful mako and Jenova cells, was delicious. "-this body you've always kept hidden. So perfect, so clean." Kadaj's hands were in his hair, his hair he always kept absolutely pristine. "I want to get you dirty." He whispered, hissed, in his brother's ear.

"So tell me, Yazoo. Is this what you want?" Yazoo was breathing a little more heavily than normal, his green eyes partially shut. "Y-yes..."He breathed. Then Kadaj kissed him again, and he was suffocating, drowning in his kiss... but it felt like heaven.

Looking back on the situation, they came up with several different versions of the same story. Kadaj claimed that they'd practically raced down the hallway, pausing every few minutes to draw on one another's lips, desperately, not caring who saw. Yazoo was certain that they'd walked at a reasonable pace, arms entwined, slowly savoring the evening, the excitement growing in both of them. And Loz, who actually saw the whole thing as they passed him in the hallway without noticing, promptly told them that they'd been running, laughing, and all over each other.

Whatever the means, the end was the same: Yazoo was standing near the bed of their dark hotel room, the moonlight streaming in, penetrating the dirty Midgar sky. And Kadaj was standing before him. And Kadaj was looking at him. And he was looking at Kadaj. And Kadaj was a dark vision as he stood there. And Yazoo was impatient, for the first time in his life. And Kadaj was waiting. And the door was shut. And the lights were out. And the hotel was quiet.

And all that was about to change.

Kadaj moved to him, swiftly, wrapping his supple arms around the other's neck, lips locked, pressing onto his. Kadaj moved him back, even as they kissed, and lay him on the bed, kneeling on the soft blankets between Yazoo's legs for a moment, breaking the kiss, appreciating the other's beauty, his silver hair lacing like spider-webs across the white pillow. And then he moved to him, lips crushing his, passionately. Hands traveling over the willing figure below him, their hips pressed together through layers of leather and cloth.

His nimble fingers deftly toyed with Yazoo's zipper even as he broke the kiss. Kadaj pulled at it, smirking like he did, the black shirt beneath Yazoo's jacket becoming visible. He worked quickly. The coat was on the ground before either of them realized it. Yazoo looked up at Kadaj, determination flashing in his mako-eyes. Kadaj just smirked back at him, his hair falling into his eye, an equally wild smile on his lips. Yazoo moved for his coat. Kadaj didn't stop him.

Yazoo lowered the zipper on his sibling's coat slowly, savoring the sensation, the slowly exposed expanse of bare skin. He was pleased to find his brother didn't wear a shirt beneath their similar black leather, devouring the other's torso with his eyes as it was revealed to him. Kadaj's skin, so smooth and pale and like his own. Kadaj's body, with his sinewy muscles, his god-like form... so unlike Yazoo's, which was dainty and delicate and utterly unappealing. Or, so he thought.

The black leather fell off one of Kadaj's shoulders as Yazoo continued downwards. Yazoo glanced up at his younger brother, delighting in the site of him. Kadaj looked so easy at that moment, so deliciously sluttish, that it sent shivers down his spine. There was something absolutely erotic about Kadaj at that moment... something that was sin embodied in the sweet face, body, displayed like that... He was a whore, a whore and a god, sex incarnate. That glorious expanse of bare chest, now the decadence of his exposed shoulder, neck... He couldn't resist that pale, unsullied neck.

He paused in removing his brother's jacket to put his lips to the other's neck, sucking and biting relentlessly as Kadaj gasped audibly. Yazoo wouldn't desist, however, nor would he let Kadaj adjust his position, which he very obviously wanted to do, stuck on his knees and not quite freed of his coat, with his older brother practically climbing across him. Yazoo continued, his mouth pressed to the same small area of flesh, his hands wandering over Kadaj's still clothed body, grabbing his ass, his thighs, his back... anything he could reach.

Finally, Kadaj let a soft moan out, and Yazoo seemed satisfied. A dark purple mark had already appeared, Kadaj claimed as the other's. But he wasn't about to give up that easily. Still put off by the abundance of clothes upon his person, Kadaj rocked forward on his knees, forcing Yazoo back onto the bed, his knees bent back under him. Kadaj lay down upon his flexible elder-brother, this time lacking the smirk that so often went with his person, his expression fierce. Yazoo's eyes widened slightly in worry, his pupils dilating at the daunting figure of his younger sibling.

Kadaj was not someone to be trifled with. He pinned the other down with his body, not releasing him as he slipped his hands beneath the black fabric of Yazoo's shirt, pulling it off with no little difficulty. In all honesty, Yazoo was surprised he hadn't just torn the frustrating piece of clothing off. He supposed that Kadaj was trying to respect his own rather high standard for modesty, even though his younger sibling didn't share the same views. Obviously. He leaned down, leaving a matching hickey on the pale skin of Yazoo's throat, licking and sucking fiercely, his mouth running like fire over Yazoo's neck. Yazoo was moaning throatily by the time Kadaj was done, visibly aching.

In his earlier endeavors, Kadaj's coat had fallen well to his elbows. Yazoo noticed this for the first time and he smiled softly, noticing, despite all the passion and fear and lust burning in the air, that Kadaj was actually very young, innocent even... despite the fact that Kadaj was most likely the furthest thing from innocence Yazoo had ever come across. But kneeling there, for Kadaj was kneeling again, and moving backwards to allow Yazoo to unfurl his legs which were, for obvious reasons, cramping up, Kadaj looked childish and god-damned adorable, the black fabric pooled at his elbows, making it appear too big for him.

Kadaj noticed Yazoo's rather patronizing smile from behind his silver hair, and a dark expression flitted across his face, replacing the innocence-lost expression from a few moments ago. Yazoo shivered with anticipation this time because, he supposed, correctly, that it was an expression he would not be experiencing again that evening. Excitement laced through him, watching Kadaj take a hold of one of Yazoo's still-gloved hands in his own.

Kadaj, from his place now straddling Yazoo, who'd straightened out his legs, pulled Yazoo's fingers to his mouth, sucking on the thin leather for a few moments, his eyes fixed on Yazoo even as his cherubic lips closed around his digits. He pulled the hand from his mouth, catching it just at his fingertips with his teeth. He led Yazoo's hand down his chest and out of his glove, just barely letting Yazoo get a sense of his body, so lightly did the other's fingers move against him. He pulled Yazoo's other glove off, though his attention stayed on leading Yazoo's fingers down the length of his form. Kadaj's eyes shuddered shut, lowering Yazoo's hand even more to rest against his crotch, body moving forward slightly toward the longed for pressure, even through the cloth still between his brother and his desire.

Yazoo took the hint. He moved his hand against the fabric, squeezing and brushing and massaging. Kadaj held on to his shoulders, moaning softly, his eyes closed for a few moments. Then he opened them, eyes once again latching onto his sibling's. Then he quickly pulled him into another deep, desperate kiss, like one starving for contact. Yazoo's head was reeling, Kadaj's passing passions causing his heart to rush.

Then, breaking the kiss as suddenly as he had started it, Kadaj moved back across the bed, his coat still pooled at his elbows. He stood, with that natural grace he'd been imbued with, and took a few steps back, away from the bed and, more importantly, away from Yazoo. He left his brother kneeling there, looking confused and betrayed by his sudden abandonment until Kadaj, ever demanding, purred, "Come get me."

Yazoo was not slow to respond. He crawled the rest of the length across the bed, stood and pulled Kadaj into another kiss, loving the feel of their torsos pressed together... So close... but yet... Their pants and Kadaj's coat were unwanted barriers. Yazoo moved his hands toward Kadaj's zipper, resuming what he had started, but Kadaj wasn't going to be so easy on him. Kadaj fisted Yazoo's long, silver hair, forcing his elder brother down to kneel on the floor. His head level with Kadaj's hips, he got a clear idea of what the other wanted. And, since it was Kadaj, it was impossible to say no.

The slighter sibling's hand found the zipper of Kadaj's coat, hastily dealing with what remained of that obstacle before moving to the straps that still held it around his thighs. Yazoo's hands worked deftly, removing the belts he'd so often pictured removing in his own mind. Boots had already been lost upon entrance to the room, so luckily that wasn't another issue to deal with. But Kadaj was already tugging at his hair, reprimanding his neglectful elder brother. Yazoo moved up to pull the coat from Kadaj's shoulder, but the spoiled younger child persistently pulled his hair downwards. Yazoo trailed his tongue across Kadaj's stomach, his hands holding onto the other's hips. He looked up at Kadaj, who's back was now rested against the wall, his bright eyes glinting down at Yazoo in the moonlight from the window. His expression was almost pitiful. He needed this, more than Yazoo, so it seemed. Yazoo wondered why.

But Yazoo smiled gently at Kadaj, that smile that no one except his siblings ever got to see. And then, breaking eye contact, he undid Kadaj's pants, letting them fall uselessly about the other's ankles. He'd mentally blocked out the sight of Kadaj's member for that moment, until he could entirely devote himself to his brother's need. Kadaj was bigger than he'd expected, and very, very hard. Yazoo looked up Kadaj again, needing to see his face, but Kadaj yanked at his hair, and Yazoo gave up. Had to give up the emotions he so desperately needed, compromise with Kadaj's lust... He ran his tongue along the length of Kadaj's member, pleased to find that his younger brother, who's tip was already dripping pre-cum, moaned softly. Yazoo flitted his tongue along the head, teasing Kadaj who was so far lost that he didn't rebuke Yazoo for his tarrying.

At a long, particularly loud moan from Kadaj, Yazoo took his length into his mouth, sucking and moving up and down his hard member. After several moans and curses from Kadaj, the young man came in Yazoo's mouth. He arched his back against the wall, passion flooding his vision. Yazoo, whose own body was feeling rather neglected, and whose cock was throbbing brutally, opened his eyes, peeking up at his younger brother, whose face was an expression of pure ecstasy. Yazoo swallowed, capturing the loose droplets with his tongue. His whole world, in the moans and joys and swells and bursts of Kadaj, the being who yelled out his passion with absolutely no cares or sense of place.

Yazoo pulled back, staring up, his lips together now, his natural composure still taking hold, even at such a time as this. Kadaj was beautiful, amazing, even though he didn't know it. Ignore, ignore his own body... Yazoo tried, because he didn't matter. Not compared to Kadaj. Not compared to Kadaj, who was a god and an idol in his own right, as much so or more than Mother. "Brother..." Yazoo breathed.

Kadaj relaxed against the wall for a few moments, finally opening his eyes and looking down at Yazoo. Their eyes latched for several moments. He looked a little tired, but definitely not exhausted. Uncertainty shimmered in Yazoo's eyes. Kadaj's mouth split into that devil's grin again, however, and he offered Yazoo a still gloved hand, and helped him to his feet.

Yazoo kissed him again, kissed away that torturous expression that reminded him so much of Sephiroth. Kadaj could taste his own seed now on his brother's lips and tongue. Kadaj smiled to himself. As it should be.

But Kadaj wasn't cruel enough to leave Yazoo with nothing, certainly. The young man looked up at him with amused eyes, his hands hooking onto Yazoo's waist line. He quickly undid the other's pants, pulling them slowly off of the figure before him. Yazoo wondered if just the sight of Kadaj's enraptured face would send him over the edge. The unneeded clothing finally reached the ground, Kadaj pushed him back on the bed, their bare members moving together.

The younger man lay on top of him, propping himself up on his arms, looking down Yazoo's form. His eyes were serious, appraising. Judging and balancing and weighing, scrutinizing. The moment lasted for eternity. Yazoo felt worthless, as though Kadaj didn't want him, would deem him unworthy of taking, of fucking. That Kadaj would leave, disgusted and Yazoo would be unfulfilled. Kadaj looked back at him, however, and he smiled.

His god had bestowed his judgement. He had approved.

Kadaj was still partially wearing his coat, half-way laying on Yazoo. He trailed his tongue across his brother's torso, licking and bitting his way down the canvas that was his to sully. Yazoo moaned pitifully as Kadaj swirled his tongue around a nipple, painfully, torturously teasing the man who writhed beneath him. Now that his own initial lust was satiated, he had no compassion for Yazoo. Well, maybe just a little.

His arms held the other's arms captive beneath him, not letting him pleasure himself. Kadaj's own body was moved to the side, so there was no contact even there. Kadaj simply seemed amused, licking the other nipple, his silver head darting over Yazoo's chest. After he was content that his sibling might die from frustration, when Yazoo was certain he couldn't handle any more teasing, Kadaj leaned back slightly, released his brother's hands. He moved his hand to Yazoo's need and, after only a few well timed squeezes and jerks of his hand, Yazoo gasped out his name, cumming as Kadaj fist-fucked him, his seed coating Kadaj's hand.

Yazoo lay there, panting, covered in sweat, his eyes closed. Kadaj, on the other hand, seemed rather composed. It was all just a facade, though. The sight of Yazoo like that, his back arching off the bed, his lips parted so sensually, Kadaj's name being the only sound, only word in the room, his body tensed and beautiful with ecstacy, covered with sweat, his silver hair sticking to his forehead in damp locks... It was absolutely beautiful. And Kadaj was turned on all over again.

Kadaj smirked evilly at his poor, spent brother. Yazoo's eyes fluttered open to look at him, but then closed them again, not noticing the expression on Kadaj's face. Kadaj knelt again and licked his glove clean, watching the exhausted Yazoo. Well, Yazoo wasn't going to get to rest long. Years of sexual frustration hung like a perfume around them, a drug that was too good to resist. Kadaj began to suck on his fingers, eyes still on his unsuspecting sibling.

Yazoo was laying there, still in a daze. So good, Kadaj was so good, but... He wanted more. Something more intimate than the blow-job and jacking-off. He was tired, yes, him and Kadaj had a lifetime in which to do this, lay like this, together... yes. Together. Yazoo's eyes shot open in unpleasant surprise as he felt a finger in his rear. His surprise at the rather painful shock moved him up and forward, now face to face with his maniacal younger sibling, whose only response to Yazoo's shock was to wiggle his finger around, pulling Yazoo to him with his other arm. Their foreheads rested together, their silver hair mingling and dangling, hiding their faces from the rest of the world.

"Mmm... Yazoo... I want... more..." Kadaj demanded, breathily, drawing his tongue across Yazoo's cheek. Yazoo silently assented, putting his arms around Kadaj for support, his fingers on Kadaj's still partially clothed back. Frustrating, but there was bare skin for him to cling to, so it didn't matter. Kadaj began to move his finger, in and out, waiting just barely long enough before adding another finger. At one point, Yazoo was sure Kadaj had chuckled lightly, murmuring, "I wouldn't want to tear you apart."

That got Yazoo's heart pounding.

Yazoo gasped and winced at the pain, the ever uncomfortable feeling of foreign digits with him. Kadaj began scissoring his fingers, stretching the tight ring of muscles. "Ah... Ugn.. Ka-Kada-aaj..." Yazoo whimpered, digging his fingers into Kadaj's back. After a few moments, Kadaj yet again took pity. His god was merciful.

Still fingering Yazoo's ass, Kadaj untangled his other arm from behind Yazoo's back. Another devil's smile on his face, he slid his hand down between them, caressing his own member, pumping it with his fist until he was entirely hard again. He was pleased to find that, even though Yazoo was obviously in discomfort, Yazoo was getting hard again watching Kadaj touch himself. Yazoo was rather agog, actually. None of his other lovers had been dirty enough to touch themselves while taking him.

"Oh God... Kadaj... mmm..." Yazoo slowly lowered himself onto the bed again, pulling Kadaj half-way down with him. Kadaj continued to work with his fingers for a moment, before satisfied that Yazoo was ready. He pulled his fingers from Yazoo, who shiver in anticipation. He reluctantly untangled Yazoo's arms from around his shoulders, lowering them onto the bed slowly, warily, like one would of a cat's claws. He rested them on the blankets, and Yazoo quickly grabbed handfuls of the blankets, bracing himself. He looked up at Kadaj, his face blinded by love, determined.

Kadaj pulled his coat completely off now, casting it to the side, the moonlight illuminating his skin, making him shine in the dim light. He pulled off his gloves, slowly, dropping them on the ground, without breaking eye contact with Yazoo. Their twin eyes found each other, latched onto each other. Inseparable. Forever.

"You are mine." Kadaj whispered, his voice husky and low as he positioned himself at Yazoo's entrance, his silver hair not obscuring his eyes. They were locked with Yazoo's, his soul. In an entirely different way from Sephiroth, from Loz, from Jenova. Loz was his brother, his friend. Sephiroth was a part of him, and Jenova was his goddess, his mother. But Yazoo... Yazoo was the only person he had claim to, he truly deserved. His heart.

Yazoo made a small noise in response. "Mmm." Kadaj smiled faintly before pushing in, groaning as the heat overcame him. Yazoo cried out, but quickly repressed it, locking up all the pain, focusing not on the physical discomfort, but instead the man who was causing it. He tore at the blankets with his hands, before Kadaj's snaked over to meet his, holding them possessively. Kadaj moved back, pulled out slightly, before shoving roughly back in. Yazoo screamed this time, unable to hold it back.

But Kadaj knew his brother. Yazoo wasn't going to give up so easily.

Still, Kadaj hesitated, wondering if he'd gone too fast. His concern turned into a smirk, however, when Yazoo's eyes opened again, an absolutely ungodly look on his face, and said, "Again. Harder."

Kadaj was more than happy to oblige.

Kadaj thrust with in him, the pain numbing with each passing moment. It seemed like an eternity, Kadaj so there and real and perfect above him, he could open his eyes and see him, feel his hands... It was real. Not just a passing dream, not just another wish.

Yazoo groaned as Kadaj finally found the right angle, his eyes completely shut this time as Kadaj pounded into his ass. Kadaj was moaning, too and, before long, he was close to climaxing. He panted against Yazoo's neck, groaning and thrusting. "You... you are m-mine..." He moaned, body worked into a frenzy. "And I... I am y... y... yours!"

Kadaj came deep within him, the foreign heat spreading through Yazoo's body. He followed suit a moment later, his liquid coating Kadaj's abdomen. His younger brother pulled out and lay next to him, both of them breathing heavy, tired. Yazoo thoughtfully licked his seed from Kadaj's torso, and Kadaj smiled sleepily. "Mm... Careful, Yazoo. Might turn me on again... I'm not sure how much more your ass can take." Yazoo laughed slightly, sending shivers down Kadaj's spine, the hot breath on his abdomen. "A lot more, I'm sure." He said, crawling up towards where Kadaj was laying.

The young man rolled onto his side and pulled Yazoo into his arms, tight against him.

"Kadaj..."

"Yes, Yazoo?"

"Don't leave me in the morning."

"Never."

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Kadaj..."

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

"I know you do."

Another pause.

"... Yazoo."

"Mm?"

"I love you too."

They fell asleep in each other's arms, not caring, if just for a night, about Jenova and Sephiroth and the geostigma and all that was wrong with their world. Their silver hair mingled on the pillows, like the strands of some unbreakable web. And, as Kadaj stroked Yazoo's hair with his hand, he fell asleep next to his brother. His brother who he loved so deeply.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

"As it should be."


End file.
